original_charactersocs_for_all_fandomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitten Noir(MLB OC)
This OC belongs to Springytrap1993 ''' Random Quote: "This is gonna be one '''hairball of a night!" ~Kitten Noir Anna Anderson is a 15 year old girl who attends Collège francoise dupont. She is secretly '''Kitten Noir', a black cat-themed hero who bares a Miraculous.'' Physical Appearance Anna is about a centimeter taller than Marinette(average teenage height?). She is beautiful with brushed-back, mid upper arm length blond hair and lime-emerald green eyes. Her skin tone is fair with a rosy tint, especially on her cheeks, nose, and the tips of her ears. Appearance(chothing wise) She usually wears a white elbow length sleeves jacket that she doesn't button and leaves unbuttoned. Underneath, she wears a black shirt with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are colored, from top to bottom, yellow, lime green, emerald green, green, and periwinkle. She wears dark blue or blue jeans and or white sneakers with black laces and a logo of a black cat(or a butterfly) in a circle on the sides. On her right ring finger, she wears the ring of the Female Black Cat, which is silver when she isn’t transformed. Personality Anna is kind, sweet but shy when it comes to other people. She has a fear of small spaces(Claustrophobia) and rushing. She runs from her fans because of being enclosed(Surrounded) by them, she has small space to move. Her Miraculous came with a curse, this curse is bad luck, she can trip, have random things be thrown at her, or things fall on her. Anna's change to her hero personal changes slightly, but keeps to her kind and sweet personality. She adds a bit of flirting to her personality towards Lordbeetle or possibly to any boy, like Marin, Cat Noir and Adrien. Her curse of her ring is the same when she is a civilian, tripping, things being thrown at her, or things falling on her. It is really rare to see her more sensitive side. When Kitten was akumatized(Kitten Blanc), her whole personality changed. To mean, cruel, violent and still a flirty cat. But this is more than just some comments, it goes far.. A bit perverty.. Especially Marin, Lordbeetle, Adrien and Cat Noir. Be aware of her violent side. Never make her mad, she will tie you up in a chair and leave you in a dark room of her Mansion, Anderson Mansion, and give you “surprises” every now and then. It’s horrible if you witness it.. Abilities In addition to being the most famous young actress ever, she enjoys singing by herself, Anna takes basketball, fencing, piano, singing, playing guitar and violin, she is also quite good at video games and achieve the top score in the entire school. As Kitten: Kitten Noir has enhanced skills such as speed, agility, strength and near-invulnerability. She can also outrun a pair of panthers meaning she is capable of running at least between 35-50 mph.Like a cat, she also has enhanced senses such as hearing, smell, night vision, and has super stealth. Also like a cat, she can use her claws to climb up surfaces. Kitten Noir uses her multipurpose-staff efficiently, wielding it as a sword, using it while transformed into a whip to grab Lady WiFi’s phone, throwing it with great precision and having it be deflected back to her, being able to spin it at high speeds to form a shield, and taking advantage of its duplication, shape shifting and length-changing features. To travel long distances, she uses her staff when turned into a grappling hook and fling herself in the air and vaulting over obstacles. She also has good hand-to-hand combat skills when needed. She can use her staff to climb, grapple or swing up to the tippy top of the Eiffel Tower. In and out of "Aqua Mode", she can also use her staff as a snorkel and as breathing apparatus for those who can't breathe underwater like herself. Even out of "Aqua Mode" Kitten Noir is an excellent swimmer. Her special power, Kittenclysm, allows her to negatively affect and cut clean or destroy anything that she touches or swipes at with her ring hand(right hand) and when the object she touched or swiped, touches the ground or floor, it explodes or crumbles and turns to dust and rust. While it is usually used to destroy objects, it can be used for a variety of different effects, like causing a bus' controls to go haywire, creating a strong cage out of clay by touching the ground or creating a platform in a structure. However, using Kittenclysm drains her Miraculous' power, causing her to revert back to Anna typically has five to ten minutes afterwards, so she has to use it wisely.. The color of her Kittenclysm is Lime green and black. As AquaKitten(Kitten in Aqua form): When accessing her aqua powers, Kitten has the ability to breathe underwater and enhanced swimming capabilities. Her special in Aqua form is like her Kittenclysm, but now it is called Aquaclysm. When she touches something, it firsts covers in green algae and than bursts into tiny rust and algae. The color of her Kittenclysm is now light blue and black. As IceKitten(Kitten in Ice form): When accessing her ice powers, with her ice skates Kitten has the ability to move quickly and freely on the ice. Her special in Ice from is like her Kittenclysm, but now it is called Iceclysm. Her Iceclysm can freeze anything solid for her to kick or punch so it shadders into millions of tiny ice shards. Her Kittenclysm in this form is icy turquoise and black. As FlameKitten(Kitten in lava form): When accessing her Fire or lava powers, she can withstand high heat without being burnt or harmed, her suit is fireproof. Her special in her Fire form is like her Kittenclysm, now called Fireclysm, can now set things on fire and turn them to ash with a touch or a swipe. The color of her Kittenclysm is now red, orange and black. Gallery Anna Anderson 1 .jpg Anna Anderson 2.jpg Kitten Noir.jpg Kitten_Noir_and_Ladybeattle__.jpg|"Nyaa" ~Kitten Noir to Lordbeetle(Marin) Kitten_Noir_and_Ladybeattle_2__.jpg|Crime fighting Partners(Kitten and Lordbeetle) felix_s_ring_dl_by_mikumikuknight_ddla92v-350t.png|Kitten Noir's ring. Tumblr 0f00c9de3bcf97035005ccb272134785 c1915038 500.jpg|Kitten Blanc using her special 422cfab0d2ab9c8b379802292a4c5072.jpg Tumblr 830f76c2fbac76d2341a05b1f5d282fd eb3883ed 640.jpg Tumblr ogkdjvfRPG1vtv4tfo6 1280.png Original (2).jpg 6c7d3a6ee31ef1dcb3635bda0e95c285.jpg 2cb06b238141046fc4b1e92b9fbb99f040abc442 hq.jpg Category:Springytrap1993 OCs Category:Others Category:OCs